Unexpected Sensation
by mujawriter
Summary: Based on the Book universe (Long Dark Tea Time of the Soul). Sally Mills comes to Dirk's office to..."get her book back." SMUTT. NSFW


Sex was not something Dirk Gently normally found himself too preoccupied with. He did not spend long evenings pining after beautiful women or men, did not find himself easily distracted by an attractive set of buttocks, and was not prone to fanciful daydreams.

Subconsciously, though, it must have been somewhere in his thoughts when he left his business card on Sally Mills' abandoned table when he purloined her book. A seventh sense told him he could expect the vivacious young nurse to look him up.

Still, he found himself more than a little surprised when she actually turned up at the door to his agency. In addition to her appearance there, the smile on her face and glimmer in her eyes thew him rather for a loop, and it took a long moment for him to work out something to see.

He finally settled on a stammered "Well g-good evening Miss... Mills, was it?"

She laughed, "Sally would do just fine Mr.Gently. I do believe you once again have something of mine. It's a shame we keep meeting like this." but he simply could not bring himself to be ashamed of baiting her, and she didn't seem to upset to have taken the bait.

With thus encouraging line of reasoning fresh in his mind, Dirk summoned a grin to his face and said "Ah, your book! Ues, helped me with rather a difficult bit of reasoning. I have it here in the desk...or somewhere I think. Would you step inside while I search? I'd happily make a cup of coffee to replace the one I drank at the cafè yesterday."

"I never say no to coffee. Caffeine addiction is a vice shared by most of my prrofession, I'm afraid." she said with a cheery little resigned sigh.

He ushered her in and closed the door behind her, admiring the swing of her hips as she passed. Dirk then bustled over to start the coffee while Sally perched, ankles crossed, on the edge of the desk. She looked around the office with a look of polite curiosity on her face, not even mentioning the absence of the missing chair, where clients and other visitors would normally sit opposite Dirk's crowded, mountainous desk.

"How has the detective business been?" Sally asked conversationally.

"It's a bit like fishing." he told her. Noticing her inquiring glance he continued "You don't always get a bite when you want one, you have to throw a lot of them back, and you must be very patient."

She chuckled "Not too well then, hmm?"

He turned his back to her to make their coffee. "Not, as you say dear lady, too well, no." he admitted. "Sugar?"

"Getting a bit familiar, aren't we?"

Dirk started. "I'm sorry?" he choked, turning to her.

"Two, please." she giggled witha mischievous grin. When had ahe gottgotten so much closer to him?

"You know, I find when I get frustrated with work, there's nothing else for it but to get my mind off it completely for a night. And I've been very frustrated." Sally continued, looking at him through thuck and glorious lashes.

Dirk felt his mouth drying out. "And what-what would you suggest as a distraction?" he tried his hardest not to gulp, uncomfortably aware of the flush in his cheeks, the thumping in his chest, the growing tightness in his trousers.

"Me." she breathed, getting a little closer.

"I'm sorry?" Dirk said again, more quietly this time as he had suddenly forgotten how his lungs were supposed to function.

"Let me rephrase that." Sally said, and she pushed her lips against his.

For a long moment, as he stood kissing Sally Mills, not a single thought passed through Dirk Gently's mind. Just the sort of fireworks to make New Years Eve in Times Square look like a binch of children with sparklers. And then instinct took over.

He wrapped his arms around her and dipped her into a longer, deeper kiss, moaning into her petal-like lips. Her hand knocked the ridiculous red hat from his head as she tangled her fingers in his hair. They straightened, frantic hands flying to shirt buttons and dress zippers. Clothing puddled on the ground at their fertt until there he stood, stark naked, looking at her in front of him in a black bra and lace panties. She was a vision, his secret desires made flesh and placed in his arms, and she was looking at _him_ with eyes darkening with _desire._ If this was a dream, as he suspected still at the back of his mind, it was far more optimistic than dreams of Dirk's usually were.

Then she was taling him by the hand to the chair behind the desk. She stood him in front of it and pushed him, playfully, down into it. With a wicked little grin she sank to her knees before him and pushed his legs gently apart, settling herself between them. He was rock hard already, throbbing member jutting outward to her. She locked her lips, and then wrapped them around the head.

She stayed there, rolling her tongue around it, sucking gently, licking at the slit. Dirk moaned deeply, hips pushing steadily forward into the jeatt if her kouttj, searching for more. With more strwntgtj than he would have credited to her slender arms, she pinned his hips back into the chair, continuing her minstrations. His moans grew louder, and when she slipped one hand down from his hip, over the top of his thigh, and cupped his swelling balls he gasped and bit his lip to stop any more embarassing noise. His hips were weakly but rapidly bucking against the hand that held him still. He needed more.

She suddenly stopped, pulling away entirely, dropping her stroking fingers.

"Ah,' Dirk gasped in frustration, swollen cock thrusting vainly into air as he panted. He looked at Sally imploringly.

She stood and leaned so that her lips were brushing his ear. "Oh, what's the matter love?" she whispered, and ran her tongue around the shell of his ear, sending shudders through him. "Did you need something?"

"You, Sally." Dirk growled before he even knew it was happening. "I need you, now. Badly. Please."

Sally grinned again, more wickedly this time. "Will you beg?"

Dirk had never begged for a thing in his life. Even he had some dignity... or something similar. Right then however, if Sally had asked him to do anything at all, he'd have done it. He'd have flown, he'd have grown another arm, he'd have cured cancer. Nothing was more important than giving Sally what she wanted, and so he said:

"Oh please, you goddess! Vision of beauty! Please, lovely and tender angel! May I make love to you?"

And she said, "Well, since you asked so prettily, what kind of woman would I be to say no?"

She straddled him, one leg on either side in the big, debilitated desk chair, and sank onto his cock. The tight, wet heat of her was almost enough to finish him on the spot. And the noise that came deep from her throat as she did so was like the most beautiful music Dirk had ever hoped to hear. For a moment they stayed like that, his pulsing member buried deep inside of her as they both grew accustomed to this sensation.

When she rolled her hips, Dirk lost his self control. He grabbed them and thrust himself into her, eliciting a gasp that made him shiver. He kept thrusting, starting slow and deep but gathering speed. As he got faster, she moaned louder, eyes fluttering, one hand tight on the back of his neck to steady her, the other suddenly behind her, cupping and stroking his balls as he fucked her. He nearly screamed at this added feeling, redoubling his thrusts, her moans now also becoming more urgent. He dipped a hand between her thighs to rub his thumb along her clit and watched her eyes roll back just before she grabbed his face and kissed him to muffle the wholly new and inappropriate sounds she was making.

Dirk felt a pressure rising in his groin. He also felt Sally's pulsing walls growing tighter and tighter around him. He slid his hands to her shapely buttocks, making his thrusts as long and deep as he could.

Another round of fireworks, brighter, louder, more breathtaking than the first, went off behind Dirk's eyes. All brain function was lost. The world became a blur of frantic hands and sweaty bodies and sweet lips and...

Bliss.

When it was over he found his head pressed into the heaving bosom of an utterly satisfied Sally, who was smiling at him even as she tried to catch her breath. She brushed his sweaty hair back gently with her fingertips.

"Alright?" she asked, in a voice much softer than usual. Dirk nodded back at her dumbly and she laughed quietly. "Well good, vecause I think you're going to have to make me a fresh cup of coffee."


End file.
